mifffandomcom-20200214-history
MIFF Belovia 2015 World Cup
The MIFF (Mapperdonian International Football Federation) World Cup is a international football championship that is hosted in Belovia. 32 Official Nations will be able to play in the championship. Nations in the Championship There are currently 32 nations of 32 possible in the championship. Stadiums 8 stadiums will be used, which are the next ones: Group Stage Important note: Only the first and the second of each group will pass to the '''Knockout '''round. The first one will qualify to the Champion of Champions Cup Belovia 2015. Group A (finished) Group B (Finished) Group C (Finished) Group D (Finished) Group E (Finished) Group F (Finished) Group G (Finished) Group H (Finished) Fanart MIFFBelfrug.png|Belfrug in the MIFF Belovia 2015 World Cup A Latifidi Soccer.png|The Latifid Caliphate in the MIFF Belovia 2015 World Cup Adlı.png|Turanic Caliphate in MIFF Belovia 2015 World Cup (With a crazy citizen) Ththhjhtthhthththtthth.png|Weapons are legal here, no? Chrowatinburg Fanart.png Comic-1.png|Arencia can't into football Kirarica in MIFF Belovia 2015.png|Kirarica in MIFF Belovia 2015 World Cup WC2015.png Romoccastia in the cup.png|Romoccastia bring tank to the cup. hbefootball.png|The HBE is ready to kick some ass, in the name of God. Cheenarn in the World Cup.png|Cheenarn is Ready to play! Well sorta.. Sentrakionball.png|Sentrakion practicing for the big game BevariaInTheMIFFBelovia2015WorldCup.png|Bevaria in the MIFF Belovia 2015 World Cup|link=Criydaße AnchulessZeit!.png|Aklaristanreich Fanart Belovia.png|Belovia during League time and during the World Cup... Atthe games.png|Gherensi Caliphate VS Aklaristan Atthe games 2.png|Algeria VS Sentrakion Atthe games 3.png|Gherensi Caliphate rekting Sentrakion 3:0 ftw.png|Harinian Pride Games Group A First Round Belovia 2-0 Arencia Cheenarn 1-0 Ondrantium Second Round Cheenarn 2-1 Arencia Belovia 0-0 Ondrantium Third Round Belovia 3-1 Cheenarn Ondrantium 0-0 Arencia Group B First Round HBE 0-'2 GSU' Banarousia 1-0 Belfrug Second Round Banarousia 1-'2 HBE' Belfrug 2-1 GSU Third Round Belfrug 1-0 HBE Banarousia 3-2 GSU Group C First Round Albonsia 1-1 Sweetmany Kirarica 1-1 Turanic Caliphate Second Round Kirarica 1-1 Albosnia Turanic Caliphate 4-1 Sweetmany Third Round Turanic Caliphate 0-'1 Albosnia' Kirarica 1-1 Sweetmany Group D First Round Aklaristan 2-1 Gherensi Caliphate Harinia 1-1 Pananthaea Second Round Aklaristan 5-4 Pananthaea Harinia 2-0 Gherensi Caliphate Third Round Aklaristan 0-0 Harinia Pananthaea 3-2 Gherensi Caliphate Group E First Round Bevaria 1-0 Chrowatinburg Romoccastia 1-0 Americana Second Round Romoccastia 2-1 Bevaria Americana 1-1 Chrowatinburg Third Round Romoccastia 2-2 Crowatinburg Bevaria 3-1 Americana Group F First Round Sentrakion 2-0 Brava Latifid Caliphate 3-2 Serbatija Second Round Sentrakion 1-'2 Serbatija' Latifid Caliphate 3-1 Brava Third Round Sentrakion 0-0 Latifid Serbatija 1-0 Brava Group G First Round CEOM 3-'''0 Zintonium '''HHK 2-1 Ekliisian Duchy Second Round CEOM 4-3 HHK Ekliisian Duchy 2-2 Zintonium Third Round CEOM 1-1 Ekliisian Duchy HHK 2-2 Zintonium Group H First Round Waledoras 2-1 Sora Ronschdilatia 0-0 Alikante Second Round Ronschdilatia 3-2 Sora Alikante 2-0 Waledoras Third Round Ronschdilatia 4-2 Waledoras Sora 1-'2 Alikante' Knockout Round of 16 Harinia 0 (4)-(1) 0 Alikante Latifid Caliphate 3-'5 Belfrug' Ronschdilatia 2 (2)-'(5) 2 HHK' Turanic Caliphate 1-0 Albosnia Serbatija 0-'2 Banarousia' Aklaristan 1-'5 Romoccastia' Bevaria 0-'3 Belovia' CEOM 1-0 Cheenarn Quarterfinals Belfrug 2-0 Turanic Caliphate Romoccastia 4 - 5 CEOM Harinia 0 (3)-'(5) 0 Banarousia' HHK 1-'2 Belovia' Semifinals Belovia 5-3 CEOM Banarousia 1-0 Belfrug Third Place Match Belfrug 1-'2 CEOM' Final Belovia 2-1 Banarousia Category:Worldwide Tournaments Category:World Cups